


A Teenager In Love

by Ma123456



Category: Dallon Weekes - Fandom, Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, patrick stump - Fandom
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe: 1950s, Dallon Weekes - Freeform, Fluff, High School, M/M, fall out boy - Freeform, i don’t know how but they found me, patrick stump - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma123456/pseuds/Ma123456
Summary: The year is 1959 in a small town in Georgia. Dallon Weekes finds himself crushing on a cute boy who is always at his baseball practice. Or, the story of two boys who find themselves in the middle of a high school romance.





	A Teenager In Love

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend and I came up with this concept, I know it’s random but oh well. Enjoy!

**Chapter One** ****

 

It was a hot day amidst the Georgia heat, the year 1959. Dallon wiped the sweat off his brow, waiting for the pitcher to serve. His hair stuck to his forehead, his pants covered in grass-stains (as usual), the air felt stiff and humid (also as usual). When he hit the ball he ran to second base, giving it little thought. Baseball was as natural to him as getting dressed in the morning, second nature.

As he made his way to home plate he noticed a familiar face sitting in the bleachers. The boy always showed up to practice, a chemistry textbook in his lap. He wore a argyle cardigan and brown slacks, as he looked him up and down their eyes met. The boy quickly looked away and pretended to read. Dallon chuckled to himself, glancing at him throughout practice.

As Dallon walked towards the locker room he waved at him, giving him a sly grin. The boy instantly blushed and started packing up his textbook. He was shy, but he was cute. As Dallon drove home that day he couldn’t stop thinking about how he seemed to react, and why did he show up to every practice and game? He wanted to approach him but he didn’t even know his name.

That night as Dallon began his studies, he started thinking about him again. He remembered the way their eyes met.. the way his hair fell perfectly on his face, or his perfect lips and eyes. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes- finding his hands wandering into his waistband. He had never felt like this about someone before. Sure, he had kissed his fair share of girls, but he never really connected, it was just something that happened, it felt expected of him. Paul Anka played on the radio, the words he sang reminding him of the boy.. and he let himself drift off to sleep.

• • • • •

The next day he wore a pale yellow shirt, his varsity jacket and blue denim pants. He spent way too long combing his hair because he wanted to look his best. He was determined: Today he would talk to him, he just couldn’t take it any longer. As he drove to school he sang along to Dion, the words just rang too true..  
Each night I ask the stars up above,  
Why must I be a teenager in love?..

As he walked to his English class he spotted him, he was wearing a blue sweater and his hair looked especially fluffy. He walked over, instantly panicking and not knowing what to say. He leaned against a locker and cleared his throat, “so.. I heard you liked baseball?” He instantly cringed, of course he liked it!

“Yeah, I really do.. why do you ask?” He smiled, an amused expression on his face.

“I see you at practice all the time. Anyways, where are my manners.. uh- I’m Dallon. Dallon Weekes. What’s your name?” He smiled and held out his hand. The boy shook his hand in return.

“My name’s Patrick Stump.. and yeah, I really enjoy going to the games, and practice sometimes. You’re really good by the way.” He blushed, adjusting his glasses.

“I’d like to talk to you more. Maybe we can go out for a malt sometime?” Dallon fiddled with his notebook, not even fully processing his words.

“That sounds like fun. Are you free after school today?” Patrick looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Sure. Meet you at the front?”

“Sounds like a plan, Dallon... It’s a date.” Patrick waved and walked to his next class, trying to hide his excitement. He was going on a date with the cutest boy on the baseball team- and Dallon seemed to like him. He was worried that a boy as popular as him would laugh it off, making fun of him and never letting him hear the end of it. Thankfully, it ended up going differently.

Patrick.. Patrick was his name. Patrick was the one with the cute disposition, the rosy cheeks, and the mesmerizing voice.. and in a few hours Dallon would drive with him to get a malt. Maybe they would hold hands under the table? Or sit in his car listening to the radio after. And maybe- just maybe- when he dropped him off he could give him a kiss on the cheek. A million different scenarios played in his head, and he was as excited as ever, finding himself giddy as he walked to class.


End file.
